This invention relates to a transducer mounting bracket for a boat and more particularly to a bracket for mounting an acoustic transducer to a boat for allowing the transducer to be used as a depth sounder or as a scanning device.
Currently electronic sonar systems are being used extensively by fishermen and boatmen. These systems include an acoustic sending and receiving transducer to be located in the water and monitoring or display instrumentation located in the boat. Various brackets currently are in use for mounting the transducer to the boat. The known brackets however, generally mount the transducer in a fixed position whereby the signal is sent generally downward. The known adjustable brackets require removal of the bracket from the water and manual manipulation into another fixed position.